


Sway

by Kar98k



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kar98k/pseuds/Kar98k
Summary: Daniel wakes up early in the morning (even though he doesn't have to), but he soon finds out it wasn't so bad after all.





	Sway

**Author's Note:**

> So, somehow it seems like I can write again. I do know this is a shorter one but after such a long time not writing any little thing helps.  
> English is not my first language and the text didn't see a beta reader, so there might be some mistakes that slipped through the cracks.  
> Comments/kudos/feedback/questions always appreciated and encouraged!

As Daniel slowly opened his eyes, he could see very faint streaks of light filtering through the half-pulled curtains. A look at the clock on the bedside table confirmed what he instinctively thought - while it was a perfect time to get up had he had to go to the office, it was far too early on a day off. Sighing, he turned his head to the left, only to notice the side of the bed Peggy was in empty. He didn’t think much of it - both him and Peggy were early birds most of the time, and she was most likely in the bathroom anyway. He then laid himself back down on his back, closing his eyes and trying to drift off to sleep again. Then, however, he was able to discern an unusual sound coming from the direction of the kitchen - too quiet to be recognizable from the position he was in, but loud enough to permeate in the background and make falling asleep a bit more difficult than usual.

It was then that Daniel decided to check what it was. He got up and moved, bracing himself against the wall as he picked up the crutches put against it, allowing him to move about without a need for his prosthetic. As he moved towards the room, he could already see the light pouring out into the dark corridor and actually identify the mysterious noise - it turned out to be music, most likely coming from the old gramophone Daniel had found rummaging through his old belongings. Just as he moved into the room he saw Peggy - dressed in that black-red robe of hers, standing with her back to him and a coffee cup set on the kitchen table, swaying slowly from side to side in tune with the music. He watched in silence as she moved, transfixed by her subtle movements and the slight smile he saw as she turned around to face him.

“Oh” she gasped, a little surprised. “Did I wake you up? I’m sorry, I got up and couldn’t go back to sleep, so…”

“No, woke up myself, don’t worry.” He spoke as he moved closer, the music dying down as Peggy fiddled with the knob of the gramophone.

“We are pretty terrible with that “sleep in on a day off” thing, you know.” She said, turning back around to face Daniel.

“Waking up at 6 AM every day for a solid few months will do that to you.” He replied, noting how the current song came to an end.

“Sadly.” She replied, before silence enveloped them. Then, the first few notes of the next song played, and Daniel recognized them instantly.

“ _La Vie en Rose_? Didn’t take you for an Edith Piaf fan.” he spoke as music filled the room again.

“I’m not really one.” She replied, moving so close as to be just a few inches from him. “But it was too quiet in here and it was the first one on the shelf.”

Daniel chuckled before suddenly finding himself in a hug, Peggy pressing their bodies together. He stiffened up almost immediately

“Peggy?” Daniel asked, slightly surprised. “What are you doing?”

“May I have this dance, Mr. Sousa?” She then asked out of the blue as she put her head on his shoulder, her lips brushing against his neck.

“Peg, I can’t…” he started to speak before suddenly finding himself on the receiving end of Peggy’s gaze, her brown eyes seeming to pierce him through.

“Nonsense.” She spoke, her tone full of conviction.”Just relax and follow me. Can you do that?”

“Of course, ma’am.” He replied as he put away one for the crutches, using his free hand to hold Peggy at the waist as she firmed up her grip. They then began to sway gently, the voice of Edith Piaf and the tones of the music (alongside Peggy, of course) guiding both of them. With every sway and step Daniel relaxed more and more, moving to hug Peggy tighter and tighter as she did the same. The world seemed to shrink, reduced to only the two of them, the music in the background just accentuating the peace and calm they found themselves in. He didn’t know exactly how long they stayed like this - enough for the music to stop completely, at the very least - but he didn’t really care. All he could feel was peace and love, seeming to radiate through Peggy right into him (and right back at her from his side). Then, she slowed down and stopped swaying, Daniel following her.

“See?” she whispered, turning her head to face him eye to eye.

“It was nice.” He replied, suddenly noting how close to each other they were. “But why…”

In what felt like an instant, Peggy’s lips were on his. He stiffened again at first but the relaxed, allowing Peggy to deepen the kiss as he allowed his hand to drift from Peggy’s waist to her hip. Her grip on him tightened in return as Daniel felt her tongue push into his mouth, the kiss deepening as Peggy turned her head to get a better angle. They parted a short while later, breathless and gasping quietly.

“You were saying?” Peggy spoke, a little laughter escaping her lips as a blush spread on her cheeks.

“Nothing.” He replied as he kissed her again, the disappointing thought of waking up in the early morning on a day off suddenly completely gone from his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to, you can follow me on [Tumblr](https://thekruppstahlfactor.tumblr.com/).


End file.
